


Mello x Near Valentine's Day

by Jaccintyre



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 03:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaccintyre/pseuds/Jaccintyre
Summary: Just a short and fluffy Mellow x Near Valentine's Day Fic.





	Mello x Near Valentine's Day

It was Valentines Day and everyone had someone beside Mello. L has Light, Matt was away, and Near well he didn't really like Near. Mello sat alone in his room eating a bag of chocolate.

"How come everyone has someone but me?" he asked himself as someone knocked on the door. Mello got up went over to the door and opened it to see Near. "Heh what do you want Near?" he asked sorta with an attitude.

"I want to spend time with you" Near replied blushing a bit"Can I come in?".

Mello sighed and moved to the side to let Near in "sure I don't care"

Near walked in and went over and sat on Mello's bed. Mello closed the door and went over and sat next to him.

"I brought you something..." Near said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Really what?" Mello asked a bit surprised. Near pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket and handed it to Mello.

"Here" he said blushing more. Mello blushed a bit and took it.

"Thanks," Mello said and opened it taking a bite. Near watched Mello eat the chocolate and lick his lips.

Near had always had a crush on Mello but was too embarrassed to tell him so he always acted as he hated him. Near leand on Mello and twisted his hair.

"So who is your Valentine?" Near asked.

"Hmm don't got one you?" Mello replied finishing the candy bar.

"I don't have one either..." Near frowned.

"Uhh Near do you never mind..."

"Do I want to be your Valentine? Sure I would love to!"


End file.
